the exchange of light
by Apex hunter
Summary: after the victory of light over darkness and the peaceful discovery of a new race , its only a matter of time till and exchange student is sent to conaria, the only problem is that exchange student isnt pleased about the situation because of the rarity of his subclass
1. Chapter 1

" talking"

/ perspective change /

/ fly over of the tower/ 12;00 last city earth

In the guardian training facility located on one of the many floors of the tower is where an individual would locate those guardians said to be too young or inexperienced with the travellers light to be deployed in actual patrol ( officially anyway) around the solar system looking for signs of the darkness attempting to reclaim the ground it had gained during the collapse but had now lost because of the large scale last ditch assaults the last cities guardians had performed in order not to quietly into the dark that had claimed all others.

So in this guardian school some have come to call it much to the dismay of the young guardians which go there is one room out of all the others which is packed at this time.

12;00 mess hall of GTF

In the large room filled with lively chatter and the other normal sound of a mess hall a group of 3 guardians were chatting about the most important thing on every guardian trainees mind

" so Fives who do you think will be the unlucky lad being chosen for that exchange program "

A male human hunter with a spektar mask placed on the table wearing spektar grasps and a spektar vest with spektar heliopause boots and the cloak of oblivion with the old guard shader, stated whilst sat across from a exo titan and a awoken warlock .

"Hopefully none of us "came the synthesized female voice of the exo titan wearing a full set of Jovian Armour with the default shader and a defender mark.

"Yeah after all were stretched with assignments as it is, hell even our friends the sky serpents are backed up with them" was jay the warlocks response who had a full set of vault of glass gear and the chatterwhite shader equipped.

"to be honest though how many times do we have to write a report on spin metal , speaking of that how much have you done apex " Jay

"to many times ja…" (announcement speaker" would the leader of fireteam shadow dancers report to the vanguard immediately I reapeat could the leader of fireteam shadow dancers report to the vanguard"

"fuck my luck" was the now named hunters response whilst standing up from the table and placing his helmet onto his head and pulling up the cloaks hood

"well looks like weve found whose the unlucky lad" was Jays response only to be flipped off by apex who had just reached the exit of the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Apex was currently walking down one of the many hallways within the tower towards the vanguard with his right hand idly spinning one of his knives in long deliberate arcs and twirls leaving a trail of solar and void energy in each movement whilst passing the occasional member of staff who were stationed at the training facility or a fellow guardian in training, both giving him a wide birth as they could clearly tell the mood he was in one of the key give always being the leaking of void and solar energy from his knife.

" sage could you please tell me what I've got stored in the inventory" was what apex said before a flash of light on his left shoulder revealed his ghost or sage as he referred to the little light bulb because of its green shell

" of course guardian but I fail to see how shooting Cayde will help to solve this predicament" came the AIs response

" (chuckles) nah as much as I would love to get revenge on that bucket of bolts for most likely getting me into this mess, I'm wanting an inventory check because of us going into new and possible hostile territory so I want to be prepared for the worst"

" of course , you currently have both the First curse and Last word equipped and available along with your Cerberus sniper rifle ( basically a bulpup as50 painted black) along with your back up pair of ironwarth-d pistols and enough ammo for a small army , it still surprises me you can use multiple exotic tier weapons at once" said sage as the ghost flew slightly ahead and directed its single eye towards apex as they headed forward emerging into the court yard where vendors were advertising items such as shaders or class items from stalls along with the gunsmith.

" if you were surprised than the spectators must have gone ballistic" apex said whilst simultaneously sheathing his knife as sage hovers close to his helmets visor " Infarct some of them did"

The only response sage got was a dismissive shrug of the shoulders as apex was now in the hall way with lord shaxx who gave apex the equivalent a curious look whilst wearing an helmet

" guardian you only come down hear when you and your fire team are wanting to prove yourselves in the crucible or when your claiming your winnings of cayde "

" Yeah as fun as both of those sound shaxx , its unfortunately neither I'm the unfortunate sod whose getting sent on that exchange program at least it should allow Bannerfall to be repaired "

This lead to shaxx laughing slightly " ah yes the bannerfall incident that was one of the most entertaining crucible matches to date , anyway enough reminiscing you better go to the vanguard before they start wondering where you've ran off to"

" yeah take care shaxx " was apex retort as he walked off whilst raising his hand in a sort of wave before walking towards the doors to the vanguard room sealed by two sturdy looking ornamental doors with the symbol of the vanguard in the centre of both doors

" so sage flashy entrance or should I just kick the doors down " this comment quickly caused sage to fly up in apex face with an annoyed look

" as much as I along with everyone else would find that entertaining it wouldn't be appropriate for the current negotiations"

"(sigh) fine no need to get all pouty little light I guess I will just walk in then oh and ghost mute the helmet so only you can hear me until I tell you otherwise " apex said getting a conformational nod from sage as he began to push both of the doors open to reveal something apex was not expecting

First of all the chaotic look of the vanguard room that consisted of maps and charts sprawled all over the centre table had been replaced with a expensive looking cloth that covered the table with the new addition of fancy looking leather seats that we placed around the table with a large gap between the two sides which must be to represent the two sides with the right hand side consisting of the vanguard along with some government members from the last city's council which consisted of an old bolding man with what little of his hair that remained was gray who funnily enough was called minister gray along with the other ministers one being a middle aged woman with brown skin and black hair known as minister snow and finally a female exo known as senator haven.

" sage please check to see if I'm hallucinating or I'm having a seizure in a hospital bed " was apexs response to the people on the left side of the vanguard table, now apex has seen a lot of things and been trained to deal with the unexpected and adapt, hell he had even died but this is something new. As minister gray stood up from the table to introduce apex.

" ah this young man right here is the trainee who we have purposed for the exchange program" was grays introduction

" yes I can see why he would be recommended anyways apex allow me to formal introduce me I am general pepper of the cornerian defence force "


	3. Chapter 3

.. I am general pepper of the cornerian defence force"

Before the now established general pepper turned around and gestured to the two fancily dressed cornerians " this is prime minister Ashly" he mentioned towards a female black and gray cougar wearing some sort of business suit who mutually waved back " and beltino toad one of best of Lylats scientific mind " he mentioned what seemed to be a short frog or likely a toad due to this last name was apex reasoning but suspiciously did not state who the three others who were wearing a similar uniform with what looked like a normal fox but with wings on its back as an emblem." Must be military escort" apex realised

At that announcement apex felt the subtle presence of his ghost sage in the back of his mind as his ghost confirms what he is seeing " yes guardian I can confirm that you are actually seeing this and are not in one of the towers medical facilities " which brought on an relative appropriate response of " shit" which was thankfully muted because of his helmet

Before apex could get any more creative with the list of profanities he was about to shout out regardless of his helmets muting system or not minister gray interrupted his mental storm

" yes , please apex take seat " minister gray said whilst gesturing to a vacant seat that was on the end of the centre table opposite to three conerians which were a fox, hare and a fat looking pig next to the hunter vanguard cayde-6 who seemed to be pulling the exo equivalent to a grin

" yeah sure thing minister gray" was apex response before briskly walking towards the seat not being fond of the attention of the other representatives walking past the sat minister before sitting down still with his helmet on and un muting the speaking system.

" I fucking hate you cayde" apex whispered to the exo vanguard to his direct left whos only response was to attempt to deny it

"I don't know what you on about hunter" came to hasty defence from cayde before the minister gray intervened again preventing the verbal slaughter cayde was about to suffer with the current topic on hand

" I don't mean to appear as coming across rude apex but could you please remove you head gear "

Apex quickly apologised for forgetting about it whilst rubbing the back of the helmet where his head would be "apologise senator I tend to forget I'm wearing it at times" before lowering the hood of his cloak and then removing his helmet with a twist.

(pov general pepper)

To say general pepper was surprised with who walked through the doors into the room that had been delegated for the negotiations was an understatement the exchange student proposed by the hunter vanguard, the individual who had was summoned was approximately 6ft5 in height which was surprising as he was said to be 18 years old wearing black armour with red highlights at sections and was armed with exotic looking fire arms which had been negotiated beforehand that he would be allowed to keep for his protection on corneria which was before he knew that those weapons would consist of some sort of dangerous looking scoped rifle on his back that seemed to have its version of a energy pack located behind the trigger and two pistols on each leg with one being gold and black and the other having silver instead of gold, at which point after a short introduction and a reminder of minister grey who seemed to ask him to remove his helmet general pepper along with the other corneria representatives got look at what lied behind it.

Apex face had a strong and what general pepper could only describe as a roguish look with short dark black hair that seemed to be messily spiked and features that made the general feel sympathetic and curious at the same time, there on the left side of apex face was what he could only assume was a painful looking scar that had faded but was still visible to his aged eye was simple to see the scar began just above his eyebrow and ended just below it and seemed to have been caused by some sort of blade or claw and then finally there was his eyes in which is wasn't there unnatural red colour that seemed to emit some sort of supernatural power as every guardian or guardian trainee he had seen to this date had that effect, no it was that they seemed to size you up when they landed on you finding the most exploitable weakness and the moving on.

( time skip because I didn't want to drag out the negotiations on )

(pov apex)

After the hours of what apex could only describe as aimless negotiations and briefing him on what's going to be happening which was pretty much that once he had gathered the personal belongings that he wanted to take and done whatever else he needed to do before boarding the transport ship that would take him to corneria for the exchange program hell he had even been given a chauffeur even though his sparrow was perfectly fine in his own eyes but he quickly came fed up with being cramped in the negotiations and there only so many insults and jokes him and sage can come up with for things before they both got fed up so after finally being released apex went to his room and grabbed his belongings along with some of his items with sentimental value such as his old helmet and his first exotic hand cannon the hawk moon which was his first exotic and he had changed to be black with gold feathers on it and his other items such as cloths which he had changed into sending his armour into his infantry and replacing it with sneakers some black jeans a grey shirt that had a white ace of spades on its top left pocket that was covered by a hoodie that was zipped up half way that had the hunter emblem on it as was a mix of green and black ( just look up a destiny hunter hoodie )

This lead to apex currently waiting at the tower hanger for the cornerian representatives and their escort to turn up

" so sage how much you betting they got lost"

" 20 glimmer guardian" as the ghosts response as it gently hovered over apex left shoulder as he looked over the duffle bag he was using to move items whilst his olive green courier bag was stepped over his shoulder on its single sling before being approached by group of furry figures

"apologies for the wait apex " came the voice of general pepper

" don't worry about it sir "

" well that's good to hear , I guess it would be best I we were off then " the general said as apex picked up his bags and followed them onto the shuttle that would take them to the main ship


	4. please read

Hi guys apex hunter here, just to inform you that exchange of light is going to be rewritten because it's a mess and I timed it poorly with rise of iron being released sorry to disappoint but there is some good news the 1st redone chapter should be up at some point in a week


End file.
